Corazón Libre
by MelissaFics
Summary: Coronas, joyas, bailes sin fin, las cosas más lujosas que puedas imaginar las tiene Rennesme Carlie Cullen, princesa de la nación más rica del mundo, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si lo que ella más quisiera sería justo lo contrario? La ultima ves que me vi no era Stephenie Meyer, lo que quiere decir que este mundo y sus personajes no son mios xD
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis.

Coronas, joyas, bailes sin fin, las cosas más lujosas que puedas imaginar las tiene Rennesme Carlie Cullen, princesa de la nación más rica del mundo, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si lo que ella más quisiera sería justo lo contrario?


	2. Princesita

Sinopsis.

Coronas, joyas, bailes sin fin, las cosas más lujosas que puedas imaginar las tiene Rennesme Carlie Cullen, princesa de la nación más rica del mundo, pero, ¿Qué pasaría si lo que ella más quisiera sería justo lo contrario?

* * *

Capítulo I: Princesita

_"Y ahora con ustedes, su alteza la Princesa Rennesme Carlie Cullen."_

Un llamado mas, una vez más, como siempre.

Ya estaba harta, quería huir, perderme y no volver nunca. Era gracioso, todas esas discusiones que mantenía con mi padre y mi madre, sobre lo que debía y no debía decir, hacer, o simplemente pensar. Siempre era lo mismo

-Rennesme, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es tu deber, hija?

-Pero papá, no me gusta. Yo no pedí ser princesa- a lo que él siempre contestaba….

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad también quería un poco de libertad, lo admito, pero también tenía claro cuál era mi deber, y ser de la realeza es un honor y un privilegio. Honor y privilegio que tú denigras

-Para mí no es ningún honor, ni mucho menos privilegio, es más un castigo-

Esa fue la última discusión que tuve con mi padre, y me sentí tan mal por el daño que le hice con esas palabras que para remediarlo decidí callar y llevar la fiesta en paz con todo esto.

Pero ya no más, ya no toleraba ni un segundo más.

30 minutos antes

-Por favor, Selena, solo por esta noche- Le rogué a mi dama de compañía y también mi mejor amiga

-Olvídelo princesa, si sus padres me descubren seguro me corren-

-Vamos, Sel, nadie va a correrte, eres como de la familia-

Selena avia empezado a trabajar con nosotros desde que yo tenía 3 años de edad, siendo sobrina de mi tío Jasper, el mejor amigo de mi padre, y mi tía Alice, hermana menor de mi papá y esposa del anterior, tenía una gran posición social, sin embargo todo mundo seguía viéndola como una empleada. Salvo mi familia y yo, nosotros teníamos la firme creencia de que todos éramos guales sin importarla posición económica o social.

Era una de las razones por la cual estaba orgullosa de ser una Cullen… oigan algo bueno tenía que tener ¿no?

-Haremos un trato- dije como último recurso- Tu harás lo que te pedí... emm… y yo... ¡YO PAGARE UN BOLETO EN PRIMERA CLASE A ESTADOS UNIDOS!- dije sin pensar

-No me diga eso por favor- Me dijo... bueno, me rogo Selena

-¿qué pasa Sel, no quieres ver a Seth?

-Pues si pero…-

-¿Qué tienes que perder?

-No lo sé, ¿el trabajo tal vez?

-Primero: sabes que odio el sarcasmo; Segundo: ya te dije que no te van a correr

-Está bien. Pero creo princesa que usted y yo estamos a punto de ser castigadas

-Baldra la pena ¿no?- Le pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa

-Pues si- Me contesto de la misma manera

De vez en cuando lograba sacar a Selena de su faceta de chica santa que se cargaba todo el tiempo, y aunque éramos grandes amigas-casi hermanas nunca logre y creo que nunca lograre, hacer que me tute, dice que así mantiene la línea entre nuestra amistad y su trabajo, aunque yo no la entendía, pero avía logrado mi cometido y ni me atrevía a hablarle, ¿y si cambia de opinión? No, mejor me quedo calladita.

-Muy bien, vamos pues.

Un gruñido fue lo que recibí como respuesta.


	3. Solo una escapadita

Capitulo 2: Solo una escapadita

Las puertas del recibidor del gran salón se abren y hay aparece una chica, es hermosa, tiene puesto un vestido rojo strapless que le llega hasta los muslos con un grueso listón en la cintura atado a modo de moño y unos guantes de medio brazo negros. Una máscara negra a juego cubre su rostro privando así a los presentes de su identidad… Suerte que no era yo.

Era una ventaja que Selena y yo tuviéramos el mismo tono de piel así nadie se daría cuenta de quién era en realidad la chica que acababa de entrar al salón.

-Hey, ¿adonde crees que vas?- Me cuestiono una vos duramente familiar

-Hola Lea. Como te va- Le respondí con una sonrisa de dientes para afuera

-No tan rápido prince-fresa. ¿No se supone que de varias estar adentro?

-Está bien, Te diré que haremos, tú me dejaras ir, y yo le diré a mi mamá que fui yo quien "por accidente" rayo su porche el otro día. ¿Te parece?- Parecía que lo estaba considerando

-Bien, pero que quede claro; Si fue un accidente- Me dijo autoritariamente

-Entendido, accidente, no venganza, bien

Después de decir esto salí corriendo hacia mi libertad

Decir que mi mamá y Lea no se llevaban bien era decir poco, después de todo ambas crecieron prácticamente juntas, salvo que ella siempre odio a mi madre por, supuestamente, siempre tener más. Pero mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que lo que le importa enserio es estar con migo y mi papá, que si fuéramos las personas más pobres del mundo, igual sería feliz.

Tal vez yo en mi infinito egoísmo hubiera preferido que fuéramos algo pobres, así no tendría que sufrir los deberes reales.

Llegue a un pequeño bar en las afueras de la ciudad, donde se respiraba un ambiente de libertad... demasiada libertad, universitarios e irresponsabilidad. ¡Genial!

Me senté en uno de los bancos pegados a la barra esperando que el mesero me atendiera, sin dame cuenta de cuando se ocupo el banco que estaba a mi lado. Un pequeño vaso es colocado frente ami, bien, ya era hora de que se percataran de que yo estaba hay ¿no?

-Disculpa pero eso es mío- Me dijo una vos masculina proveniente de mi lado derecho

-Pues déjame decirte…- Me quede sin habla. De donde había salido semejante chico- Que... estoy muy apenada, creí que era mío

-Pues hasta donde yo sé, primero hay que pedir para que luego te sirvan- Me respondió el moreno dueño de unos ojos cafés de brazos musculosos y piernas largas y… ok me estaba volviendo una pervertida totalmente.

-Pues no para mi amigo- Respondí

-Wow. Eso es tener poder.- Me dijo a modo de chiste

Esperen, me quita un vaso, se burla de mi, y parece por completo indiferente a mi presciencia, esto solo quería significar una cosa…

-¿Eres extranjero verdad?- Pregunte

-¿Tan obvio es?

-Digamos que no hay chicos tan guapos por aquí-

¿Uy lo dije o lo pensé?

El chico soltó una carcajada y me vio a los ojos. ¡Dios mío! Pero que ojos los suyos

-Eres graciosa, me gusto lo gracioso- Dios y además atrevido, esta sí que sería una gran noche. Prepárate mundo, Renessme Cullen esta cazando una presa muy grande. (Es doble sentido puesto a los hábitos alimenticios de los Cullen originales)

-Soy Jacob, Jacob Black


	4. Jacob Black

Cap. 3 Jacob Black

-Soy Jacob, Jacob Black. Y adivinaste, soy de Estados Unidos, estoy aquí por una beca de la escuela de luchas. Resulta que estas frente al campeón invicto del torneo mundial de este deporte

-Genial. A la siguiente te pediré el autógrafo-Ambos reímos- Yo soy…- esperen, ¿una beca? Eso significa que se quedara un rato por aquí, ¿Y si le decía mi nombre? ¿Me identificaría?- Soy Nessi… Franco.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Nessi?- me pregunto extrañado

-La clase de nombre que se le ocurrió mi mamá-Respondí

Uff, estuve cerca

-Bien Nessi. ¿Sabes bailar?

-Yo adoro bailar, Jake.

Bailamos, reímos y platicamos cerca de 3 horas y... o no.

-¿Ese reloj esta a la hora?- pregunte viendo el reloj pulsera de piel que tenia

-Si ¿por?

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir.- Aunque eso no me gustaba nada

-¿Es en serio? Pero si no la estábamos pasando tan bien- Me dijo mientras me seguía a mi auto

-Si lo sé- Le respondí abriendo la puerta del piloto- Esta noche a sido… increíble pero me tengo que ir. Toma- le dije entregándole un papel- este es mi teléfono, háblame.

-Considéralo un hecho mi Cenicienta- Me repudió

Yo no hice más que subirme al auto, cerrar la puerta y manejar. Dejando atrás a ese extranjero guapo, genial y caballeroso, dejando a tras sin duda, la mejor noche de mi vida… hasta ahora.

Jacob PoV

¿Pero que fue eso?

No llevaba ni 24 horas en este país y ya tenía una hermosa chica a mis pies… bueno, bueno, yo estaba a sus pies.

Mire el papel que aun tenía en mi mano, era su número telefónico, en definitiva le hablaría mañana sin falta para volver a verla.

En mi mente solo sonaba una cosa, Nessi.


	5. Problemas

Capitulo 3. Problemas.

¿¡Qué demonios me había pasado!?

¿Cómo es que yo me había comportado así con un completo desconocido?

Sin lugar a dudas quien fue a ese bar no era yo... ¿o sí lo era?, era increíble que me pasara eso, digo, no a diario te escapas de tu casa, te metes a un bar de mala muerte y bailas con el primero que te topes, no si tienes cerebro.

Pero era algo extraño, al ver a Jake lo único que pensaba era en pasar tiempo con él, en estar lo más cerca posible de él.

Pero por otro lado…

Tenía que regresar al palacio lo más pronto posible si no quería problemas con mi familia, espero que nadie se dé cuenta, digo que tan difícil puede ser para Selena contar 1…2...3, 1…2….3, vuelta, 1…2…3 (baile, típico entre los bailes de salón) no es como si fuera tan difícil ¿no?

Al llegar al palacio todo era un tremendo caos, me dirigí a la puerta de servicio por la parte obscura, que suerte que los bailes se hacían de noche, cuando escuche a un par de sirvientas hablar a escondidas.

-¿Te enteraste?- Dijo la primera

-No, ¿Qué paso?

-Pues resulta que han suplantado a la princesa-

Oh no. Estoy muerta, ¡DEMONIOS!

-¡No me digas!

-El rey está furioso

-¿Y cómo no?, si su pobre hijita debe estar por ahí muerta del miedo, seguramente secuestrada- Dijo la segunda mujer

O bailando con un sexy atleta extranjero

-Pues yo solo espero que este bien

Seguí de paso dejando atrás a esas dos mujeres y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Todo estaba apagado con suerte y nadie me avía buscado aquí.

Entre y camine por la habitación muy despacio, ¡Bien!, salvada por un pelito.

-Espero que te hallas divertido mucho, Princesa

O tal vez no. ¡PORQUE A MI!

-Hola papi- era mi momento de actuar- ¿Esa corona es nueva? No sabes, te queda genial, yo quiero una igual- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Déjate de tonterías Rennesme, ambos sabemos que fue idea tuya que Selena tomara tu lugar. Por suerte me di cuenta antes de que le rompiera los pies a todos los presentes al bailar

Empecé a reírme de su comentario pero la risa murió al ver su rostro

-No es gracioso. Por tu culpa quedamos mal con casi todo el reino. Imagínate mi cara cuando le quite el anti fas para, según yo, charlar con mi hija y darme cuenta que era su dama de compañía.

Ahora me estaba gritando, odio que me griten

-Nada de esto abría pasado si me hubieras dado permiso de faltar a ese estúpido baile- Le dije… o más bien le grite a respuesta

-Es un baile real Rennesme, todos debemos estar ahí. Y como Princesa real tu…

-Y otra vez con lo mismo- Lo interrumpí- Yo no quiero ser una princesa. Entiéndelo. No- me- gusta.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Ya habías olvidado todo eso

-Solo para darte gusto papá. Pero nunca cambie de idea. Odio ser de la realeza, Quiero ser una chica normal, ¿Por qué no puedo serlo, he?

En el rostro de mi padre se reflejaron muchas cosas, coraje, luego arrepentimiento, luego decepción

-Hay Rennesme, aun te faltan muchas cosas que aprender, te falta madurar, hija

Lo dijo con una pesadez en su vos que me hizo sentir culpable, pero estaba tan enojada y frustrada que no le hice caso a ese sentimiento

-Pues si con madurar te refieres a ser una persona como tú, que no tiene vida propia, te aseguro que jamás, jamás madurare padre

En eso iba entrando por la puerta mi madre, mientras en el rostro de mi padre se reflejaba dolor, mucho dolor

-¿Se quieren calmar ustedes dos? Sus gritos se oyen hasta allá afuera

-Descuida, linda. Yo ya me iba, solo le estaba diciendo a nuestra hija que no saldrá de este palacio en por lo menos un mes, a menos que sean eventos importante- Dijo mi padre

-¡Un mes! ¿Por qué?- No es justo

-¡Porque lo digo yo!- Grito mi papá

Y toando la mano de mi madre salieron para dejarme sola, con mi odio y mi frustración.


	6. Quien lo hace una vez…

Capitulo 4. Quien lo hace una vez…

Avía pasado una semana desde la discusión que avía tenido con mi papá y aparentemente iba en serio puesto que apenas me acercaba a la barda que rodeaba al palacio un hombre de seguridad me bloqueaba el paso.

Estúpido castigo. Pero lo peor era que Jacob no me avía vuelto a hablar, ¿abre sido solo una chica más para él?, seguramente sí, pero que lastima, enserio me gusta, a quien engañaba me ENCATA, me fascina, ojala pronto se pusiera en contacto, solo que avía un problema, seguía castigada.

En ese momento como si fuese invocado, sonó mi teléfono

-¿Bueno?- conteste

-Hola, Nessi, Soy Jacob Black

-A hola, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, quería saber si podíamos vernos- Me pregunto

-Pues emm… claro, cuando quieras- Le asegure

-Bien, mira ¿por qué no nos vemos en el centro comercial "News"? ¿Te parece?

-Dame 5 minutos y estaré hay- Le dije

Colgué el teléfono y Salí derecho a cambiarme. Me puse una blusa de tirantes negra con un dibujo muy gracioso, regalo de mi tía Alice, y unos pantalones ajustados, con unos tenis rosas.

. /imgres?hl=es&biw=1366&bih=610&tbm=isch&tbnid=cf-HhF3XyFli9M:&imgrefurl= .es/a/listado_productos/idx/6010000/mot/Camisetas_tirantes/listado_ &docid=VVPiCw6P_ZBFRM&imgurl= . &w=340&h=340&ei=rZUHUO2-CMTL2QW-04nqBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=106&vpy=274&dur=468&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=136&ty=119&sig=105925032623185096762&page=2&tbnh=130&tbnw=117&start=25&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:25,i:196

. /imgres?start=192&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=610&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=JId7zLxEQSSjKM:&imgrefurl= /2011/09/06/pantalones-ajustados-de-mujer/&docid=iQk2u-clrU_02M&imgurl= &w=400&h=518&ei=TJYHUM-pN8_o2gWNicTlBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=441&vpy=171&dur=1197&hovh=256&hovw=197&tx=135&ty=100&sig=105925032623185096762&page=7&tbnh=128&tbnw=109&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:192,i:37

. /imgres?start=21&num=10&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=610&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=s55bcmaacyn8XM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=jpK-j6sZr041SM&imgurl= . /_itsh-qn6hnI/RkfjbNAbuVI/AAAAAAAAAD4/qa7Gau2NkMY/s400/Converse%25252520pink%25252520low% &w=400&h=300&ei=cZYHUKwWp_TbBbP2vcME&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=142&vpy=244&dur=677&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=94&ty=112&sig=105925032623185096762&page=2&tbnh=133&tbnw=177&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:21,i:25

No iba a dejar que un tonto castigo me prohibiera ver a ese chico, ya me avía escapado una vez, que mas da otra.

El centro comercial era enorme y tenia por lo menos 10 entradas, ¿Cómo se supone que iba a encontrar a Jake aquí?

Tome mi teléfono y marque su número que ya se avía quedado grabado cuando él me hablo antes.

-¿Hola?- Se escucho del otro lado de la línea

-Jacob, soy Renne… em Nessi estoy en la entrada 3 ¿y tú? ¿Hola?

Qué raro, no se hoia nada del otro lado. De pronto un par de manos me taparon los ojos.

-¿Adivina dónde estoy?- Sonó del otro lado del teléfono, pero se oye también en mi espalda

-No lo sé, tal vez decidiste dejarme plantada- dije mientras cerraba el celular

-¿Qué dices? Eso jamás

-Hola- Le respondí al darme la vuelta

-Hola, ¿vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-Pues a divertirnos-Me dijo

Nos dirigimos al área de diversiones donde encontramos un boliche, y sin pensarlo dos beses nos rentamos unos zapatos y nos pusimos a jugar. Bueno mejor dicho, él se puso a jugar puesto que yo no sabía.

-¿Enserio jamás has jugado a los bolos?

-No.-Le respondí apenada

La verdad es que con eso de los bailes y las coronaciones no tenía tiempo de salir a "divertirme" como los demás chicos de mi edad

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez- Me dijo

Se colocó detrás de mí y posiciono sus manos en mi cintura

-El brazo derecha es así…- me puso el brazo en posición- Y el izquierdo así. Y ahora lo tiras.

La bola salió disparada hacia los pinos que estaban al final de la pista haciendo que todos cayeran.

-¡GOOOOL!- Grite victoriosa. Pero menos de un segundo después Jacob se estaba riendo a carcajadas-¿Qué?- Le cuestione

-No se dice gol, se dice chusa

¡Ups!

-Si ya lo sabía, solo quería ver si tu lo sabías también- Le dije, sintiendo como mi cara se ponía un poco caliente debido a la vergüenza.

-Si claro, bueno, ¿seguimos jugando?

-Por supuesto

Estuvimos jugando más de 1 hora en la que Jaque anoto 10 goles… digo, chusas. Pero nos detuvimos al escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente de mi estomago

-¿Tienes hambre?- Me pregunto divertido

-Un poco

-¿Qué tal una hamburguesa?

-Perfecto

Amaba las hamburguesas, rara vez mis padres me dejaban comerla, solo en mi cumpleaños o cuando salía de vacaciones solo una vez, decían que esa era comida de engorda, lo sé, lose, que absurdo ¿no?

-O ya se, ¿por qué no mejor comemos un Sub Way?

-¿Un qué?

-Un Sub Way, ¿niña que no vives?

-Básicamente solo como en mi casa, casi nunca como fuera.

-Pues parece que hoy será un día de muchas cosas nuevas para ti- Me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-O si tenlo por seguro- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Debería controlar mis pensamientos

Jacob solo rio y me dijo

-Vamos Nessi, hay un sándwich esperándote

Ese Sub Jay… Sub Yay… o como se llame, fue lo mejor que eh comido en toda mi vida… enserio. No sé si será por la comida o por Jake, pero enserio la disfrute.

-Me divertí mucho, gracias Jake

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado?- En su vos pude escuchar un poco de desilusión. Sé que suena cruel pero, ¡GENIAL!

- Mis padres me mataran si saben que me fui de casa

-Padres sobreprotectores ¿eh?

-No, solo que estaba castigada- Le dije

-¿Y te escapaste para verme? Valla Nessi, me haces sentir importante

-Eres importante- le dije, en ese mismo instante él se sonrojo, lo que provoco que me mordiera el labio inferior- Adiós Jacob Black, nos vemos pronto

-Espera…

En ese instante Jake me toma del brazo, me acerca a su pecho, toma mi nuca con sus manos, y me da un beso en los labios. Poco a poco y sin querer ninguno de los dos, me suelta para permitirme marchar.

-Adiós- Le digo sonrojada

-Adiós

Y sus ojos son lo último que veo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del centro comercial.


	7. Niña mala

Capitulo 5. Niña mala

Aun no sabía como avía logrado salir del palacio sin que nadie me viera, pero definitivamente esperaba que fuera igual de suertuda a la hora de entrar.

_Mala suerte la tuya Rennesme_

Trepándome a un árbol que estaba escondido entre tantos en el bosque que rodeaba mi casa me colgué de una rama que quedaba dentro de la barda perimetral del palacio, y apenas puse un pie en el suelo alcance a escuchar un muy autoritario:

-Rennesme Carlie Cullen

Hice un ahueca de resignación y me voltio a donde estaba mi padre.

-Entra a tu cuarto, ¡AHORA!

Y a en mi cuarto comenzó la tormenta de furia

-Es que es el colmo- Grito mi padre apenas cerró la puerta de mi habitación- Ya estoy arto, estoy cansado de tratar contigo Rennesme, ya no se qué hacer contigo.

-Papá, por favor, no hice nada malo

-¿No hiciste nada malo? Desobedeciste deliberadamente las órdenes de tu madre y mías ¿y así dices que no hiciste nada malo?

-Papá mírame estoy perfectamente bien, no me paso nada.

-Ese no es el punto Rennesme. Lo importante es que me desobedeciste deliberadamente. Entados estos años jamás se a presenciado un heredero que rechace su deber ante la corona y ante el pueblo, pero tú ya llegaste al límite, eres la primera que deshonra tal honor, ¡eres una desondra para la familia!

Si creía que estaba gritando, la ultima parte lo dijo de una manera que prácticamente casi me tira al suelo del impacto.

-Edward- Dijo sorprendida mi madre, Yo sentía las lagrimas brotar de mis ojos muy en contra de mi voluntad

-Pues sabes que papá, siento mucho ser la única que no es una perfecta princesita.- Dije al borde del llanto- Siento mucho no ser la hija que tu quisieras que fuera. Pero muy a mala suerte de los dos, así nos tocamos. Yo como tu hija- Por más que lo intente no pude detenerme en esta parte- Y tu como mi papá. Porque créeme, tu tampoco eres el padre que yo quisiera tener.

-Muy bien los dos, deténganse.- Intercedía mi madre- O se harán más daño aun

Pero ya era tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho… y bien hecho

-Este fin de semana vendrán tus tíos al palacio al baile anual familiar, y quiero que te comportes- Dijo papá

Podía sentir la frustración y decepción proviniendo de ambos cuerpos. Pero para mi suerte, el próximo baile era uno de los pocos que me gustaban, pues venía casi toda la familia. Así que ante esto solo dije:

-Yo...-Iba a decir que estaba dispuesta a poner todo de mi parte para que esto funcionara, pero él me interrumpió

-Rennesme, cállate, justo ahora no quiero escucharte. Solo no hagas una tontería.

Y así, sin decir nada más, sin verme siquiera, salió de la habitación

Avían pasado 4 días y desde entonces no me avía dirigido la palabra ni yo a él, creo que esta vez sí era algo muy, muy serio.

Era viernes y acababan de llegar mi tía Alice y mi tío Jasper y salimos a recibirlos

-Querida Rennesme. Te traje un obsequio cariño- Dijo mi tía

-¿Enserio?- Pregunte con sarcasmo. Pero si eso es tan raro en ti tía Alice

-Pues si no lo quieres no te lo doy, y tendrás que usar uno de tus ya conocidos vestidos mañana

Ante tal ocurrencia solo pude reírme

-Oh pero que crimen tan horrible cometeré entonces

-Parece que por aquí solo existe Alice- Dijo mi tío Jasper llegando por detrás de mi tía- Hola Rennesme

-Hola tío Jasper

-Yo también te traje algo, linda- Informo entregándome un paquete

Amaba los regalos del tío Jasper, por lo general eran libros, sabía que yo amo leer, era algo que tenía en común con mi papá.

-¿Crepúsculo?- Dije viendo el libro extrañada- ¿Qué es esto?

-Esta haciéndose muy famoso, dicen que es la sensación del momento.

-Pues si tu lo dices.

El libro era algo extraño la verdad, en la portada estaban dos manos sujetando una manzana roja, no se me hacía muy interesante, pero si era la novedad, tal vez le dé una hojeada al libro. Aunque no creía que fuera a durar tanta devoción.

-¿Ya llego Rosalie?- Pregunto mi tía Alice

-Llegara mañana directamente al baile- Esta vez fue mi padre quien hablo

Mi tía Rosalie era de la familia por que se caso con mi tío Emmet, quien era hermano mayor de mi papá.

Durante la cena todos estábamos callados disfrutando de los platillos, o bueno ellos tal vez porque a mi todo me sabia a papel.

Llego la hora del baile y yo traía puesto un vestido hermoso, era rosa, strapless y tenia incrustados muchísimos diamantes en la parte superior, tenía una falda de caída libre hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Mis padres y yo estábamos saludando al padre de mi tío Jasper, el Conde Hale quien jamás se cansaba de alardear de lo bonitas que nos veíamos mi mamá y yo.

En eso pude visualizar a una rubia se acercaba a nosotros

-Rosalie- Casi grito mi madre- Que gusto verte por fin

-Hola Bella. ¿Chicos que tal la fiesta? Veo que empezaron sin mi- Dijo fingiendo enfado

-Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Pues bien Edward. Tratando de llevarlo- Dijo sobado su abultado vientre de 6 meses.

La tía Rosalie siempre avía querido ser mamá y junto con mi tío Emmet avían tardado casi 5 años en lograrlo. Fue la noticia más feliz que pudimos recibir y mi tío solo vivía para consentir a su amada esposa y a su futuro bebé. Sin embargo hace cerca de 4 meses mi tío tubo una misión, algo sencillo, pero eso lo hizo salir del país, cuando iba de regreso una de las turbinas del avion fallo… jamás lo encontraron, cayó en el océano. Mi tía quedo devastada, pero por ese bebé está saliendo adelante.

De pronto me encontré con mucha gente a mí alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan sola, esta no era mi vida y jamás la cera, yo pertenecía al mundo exterior. Pertenecía al mundo donde estaba la gente normal, al mismo mundo al que Jake pertenecía.

Sin pensarlo dos beses me escabullí entre la gente saliendo del salón, como era un baile y avía mucha gente mi padre no notaria mi ausencia hasta ya muy tarde.

Pero justo ahora tenía que salir de hay

Chicos, mate a Emmet (lo cual es curioso pues es uno de mis Cullen favoritos xD) pero es solo para darle un poco de obscuridad a la historia jaja.

Publique temprano, no me maten xD  
Chicos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, tanto motivadores, como constructivos n.n  
No se si ya se dieron cuenta pero ya escrivi a quien pertenecen los personajes :$ lo siento se me paso.


	8. Una larga noche!

Capitulo 6. Una larga noche!

Corrí hasta el garaje que tenía una puerta trasera por donde tenía planeado escapar. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y no me detuve hasta sentir el fresco aire exterior.

Me senté en la banca de un parque una vez que estaba segura de que ya nadie del palacio estaba a la vista y saque un papelito de mi bolsa cartera, que muy inteligentemente avía sacado de mi habitación antes de escaparme, hay tenia anotada la dirección del departamento de Jacob, me la avía dado la ultima vez que nos vimos por si alguna vez necesitaba su ayuda.

Tome el primer taxi que se pare y le dije la dirección y en cosa de unos 15 minutos estaba frente a unos departamentos dúplex, eran algo elegantes pero al mismo tiempo sencillos, consistían en dos hileras de dos niveles y entre estas dos avía un área verde con asador y una mesa de picnic, era muy agradable la verdad.

Toque en el departamento 156 y espere la respuesta.

-¿Quién es?

-Jake, soy Nessi

-Em... Nessi... un momento- espere cerca de 10 minutos a que Jacob se dignara a abrirme la puerta, ¿qué estaba haciendo?-Adelante- me dijo abriendo la puerta- estaba algo desordenado asique le pase una manita de gato

Eso lo explica todo

-Qué bueno que si estas

-¿Qué pasa Nessi?

Sentí mis lágrimas al borde de mis ojos pero no quería parecer una persona desesperada por un poco de ayuda… aunque en realidad eso era

-Ya no aguanto más Jake.-Le dije al borde de la histeria- Me escape de mi casa y no quiero volver. Tienes que ayudarme por favor

-A ver, cálmate Nessi, primero necesito que me digas porque te escapaste, claro que te ayudare, pero primero explícate por favor

-Lo que pasa es que…- No podía decirle la verdad, para él yo era una chica común. De hecho casi no nos conocíamos, solo savia que era extranjero y que tiene una beca deportiva- Lo que pasa es que mi padre… quiere que estudie derecho, pero a mí no me gusta esa carrera. Y me presiona muchísimo- En realidad era grandiosa inventado cosas.

-De acuerdo. Porque no te sientas en el sillón y me das el teléfono de tu casa para…

-No por favor- Lo interrumpí- Nadie debe saber donde estoy

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a sentarnos para que te calmes- Me ofreció

La verdad es que el departamento estaba muy bien, eran dos cuartos y un baño completo, o eso era lo que alcanzaba a ver sentada en la sala. Jacob solo tenía un sillón para 3 personas frente a un televisor, algo muy cómodo, y a la derecha tenía una pequeña aria rectangular para la cocina comedor. El departamento entero era más pequeño que mi habitación, pero bueno, era agradable, muy sencillo, y como comprenderán, yo amo lo sencillo.

Él se encontraba en la cocina preparando un té para calmarme cuando volvió a la sala y me ofreció la tasa.

-Gracias- Dije bebiendo un sorbo.

-De nada. Nessi, porque no hablas con tu papá. A lo mejor y se solucionan las cosas entre tú y el.

_Iluso_

-Jacob. Ya hable, grite, ya intente todo con él. Enserio, ya solo me faltan las señales de humo- él sonrío ante mi chiste

-Bien, la otra habitación la uso como gimnasio, así que si quieres duerme en mi cuarto.

-¿Dormir yo en tu cuarto? ¿Y donde dormirás tú?

-pues aquí, en el sillón- Me dijo despreocupado

-No, ¿como crees que te quitare tú cama? Ya bastante molestia soy pidiéndote asilo-Agache la cabeza avergonzada

-Oye- al ver que no lo miraba me tomo el mentón con os dedos e hizo que levantara la cabeza- Tu jamás serás una molestia para mi

Me sonroje, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más sentí sus labios en los míos… otra ves

Este beso fue diferente, fue más placentero y mucho más intenso. Poco a poco Jake se fue separando de mí y con eso alejando el calor que sentía.

-Lo siento- Me dijo

-No hay cuidado- Le respondí con una sonrisa picara.

Me volvió a besar y pude sentir como me india en el sillón. Y poco a poco nos fuimos perdiendo en este sentimiento de lujuria y pasión, sentimiento que se podría decir en cuatro sencillas letras que a su vez son muy poderosas.

AMOR


	9. Hola amor, buenos días!

Cap. 7 Hola amor, buenos días!

-Me desperté en una cama muy cómoda con una sabana azul marino como único atuendo.

_¿Pero qué avía hecho ayer? ¿Qué fue lo que…? A sí, ya me acorde- _Pensé muy, pero muy apenada. Podía sentir como mis mejillas eran cada vez más calientes debido al enrojecimiento.  
La recamara de Jacob era azul marino, como la colcha y la sabana que ahora me cubría, y sus muebles eran color café chocolate, algo sencillo y varonil, muy diferente a mi cuarto que consistía en una combinación de rosa, morado y amarillo, además de blanco.

Todo muy bien pero, ¿Dónde estaba Jake?

Me senté en la cama arrastrando la sabana con migo, lo cual fue un error pues a los escasos 5 segundos volvía caer rendida en la almohada.

_Valla Jacob si qué me desvelo anoche- _Otra vez me sonroje ante mi pensamiento

Al cabo de un rato sentí como unos labios ya conocidos besaban los míos.

-Despierta dormilona- Escuche la vos de mi… em ¿novio?

-Mmmm… no quiero, cinco minutos más

-Anda Nessi, siéntate, te traje el desayuno

¿Desayuno en la cama?

Desde que nos enfrentamos a los deberes reales no tenia desayuno en la cama, siempre andábamos a las carreras y nunca avía tiempo apara esa clase de cosas.

-A ver, ¿qué preparo el chef el día de hoy?- Dije sentándome en la cama. Todavía no terminaba de sentar cuando Jake me beso- Pues la entrada es muy dulce- Dije entre risas

Él solo me volvió a besar e intensifico el beso, hasta que poco a poco se fue alejando de mí.

-Si no te suelto lo último que harás será desayunar- Me dijo

-¿Y si pasamos de lleno al postre?- Bromé

-Pues por mi muy bien, pero por tu estomago no tanto- Como si hubiese sido invocado mi estomago sonó en ese mismo instante exigiendo comida

-Traidor- Dije viendo hacia mi pansa provocando la risa de Jacob.

Termine de comer y en ese mismo instante ya estaba halando a Jake a mi boca. Sin embargo me tomo de los brazos y me alejo.

-Nessi, tenemos que hablar-

_Oh oh_

-Si, es cierto

-Mira, no me lo tomes a mal. Me encantas y créeme que no me arrepiento de lo de anoche, pero ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

La hora de la verdad- ¿Quieres que sea 100% sincera?-Pregunte

-Por favor- Fue la respuesta

-Ok. Se que sonara estúpido, loco y muy infantil. Pero en el poco tiempo que llevo de tratarte… yo… meenamoredeti.

-¿Cómo? Perdón no te entendí. ¿Tú qué?

Tome aire -Yo me enamore de ti. Te amo Jacob Black- Lo dije, al fin

-Nessi… yo

-Si tú no sientes lo mismo te entenderé. No tienes por qué decir que me amas si no lo haces yo…- En ese instante unos labios ya muy conocido me callaron e hicieron que mi corazón retumbara lo más fuerte y rápido posible

-Te amo mi Nessi

-Jake…- Fue lo último que dije antes de olvidarme de todo lo demás. Antes de hacer caso omiso al estruendo de la charola del desayuno que se estrellaba contra el piso.


	10. Como un cuento de hadas

Capitulo 8. Como un cuento de hadas

Habían pasado cerca de 3 días desde que me quede con Jake y en ese tiempo logramos conocernos mucho mejor y muy a fondo. Ya se podría decir que nos conocíamos de toda la vida, y aunque suene absurdo en esos días no aviamos encendido el televisor debido a que Jacob no lo entendía, oíamos el radio en una estación estadounidense, por suerte yo sabía ingles casi desde que tenía 5 años.

Un día que mi novio… que bien se siente decirlo… fue a entrenar yo me encontraba en casa preparando algo de comer para cuando el llegara y como distracción encendí la televisión. Si, aunque no lo crean yo se cocinar, Lula, la cocinera era muy buena con migo, así que cuando mis padres salían del país por cosas de trabajo yo me pasaba casi todo el día con ella y me enseño a cocinar.

En la televisión se oían muchas boses y muy escandalosas, así que fui a oír la noticia.

"_Toda la guardia costera se ha puesto en marcha, además de que el ejército está haciendo todo su esfuerzo por encontrarla. Tenemos registros de que fue vista en la zona Este de la ciudad con un grupo de chicos, que al parecer estaban fumando substancias sospechosas."_

La rubia artificial que estaba frente a mi estaba dando muestras de desinterés en la noticia, no entendía nada. Se trataba de alguien importante pero…

Oh no. Me estaban buscando a mí, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida como para pensar que no me iban a buscar?

De pronto todo mi cuanto de hadas con Jacob se fue hasta el suelo. ¿Qué pasaría si miraba la noticia? ¿O si me encontraban? ¿Y si creían que él me avía secuestrado? Lo meterían a la cárcel… y todo por mi culpa. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

-Nessi. Ya llegue

Eso me saco de mis pensamientos, rápidamente apague la tele y me dirigí a la cocina, para cuando él llego a mi encuentro yo seguía picando las verduras.

-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?

-La cena, espero que te guste. Es pollo con verduras en salsa china.

-Que rico- dijo besándome la nuca- Delicioso.

Me di la vuelta para besarlo en los labios y conforme el beso se intensificaba le rodé las manos por el cuello, hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cintura y me levanto del suelo, yo rodé su cadera con mis piernas y él me sentó en las barrita de la cocina. Paso su mano por debajo de mi blusa buscando el broche de mi sujetador, pero yo me aleje sintiéndome culpable.  
Tenía que decirle quien era, decirle que me estaban buscando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pegunto

-Jake, tengo que decirte algo. Veras es qué…

Pero me volvió a besar y con ese beso acallo todo en lo que estaba pensando.


	11. Decir o no decir?

Capitulo 9. ¿Decir o no decir?

-¿Qué te parece este? Tiene porta vasos

Habían pasado cerca de 3 semanas desde que escuche la noticia de que me estaban buscando, decidí no decirle nada hasta que, por lo menos, nuestra relación fuera más solida.

Hoy salimos a buscar un sillón nuevo debido a que el tontín de mi novio lo avía roto entrenando su deporte favorito. Yo casi no salía del departamento esperando que no me reconocieran, y los dos o tres veces que han sido la excepción salía con capucha o un sombrero, además de lentes de sol.

Me avia echo amigo de una vecina de Jake, a quien le conté todo, Emily era una señora más o menos de la edad de mis abuelos, tenía dos niños d años, era viuda de un soldado quien murió en la guerra que se avía librado hace apenas 2 años atrás, y para mi suerte, Emily era tan buena y comprensible que me avía prometido que no le diría nada a nadie… bueno, yo le hice prometer que no le diría a nadie, pero me alentaba a contarle la verdad a Jacob.  
Mi Jacob, cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de él. Pero también me sentía más culpable.

-No. El color no me gusta mucho. Pero mira este.- Dije dirigiéndome a un sofá color crema que se veía muy cómodo- Combina perfecto con el color pistache de la sala, además se ve muy cómodo

-Pues si, es cierto, combina muy bien, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Bueno, lo llevamos, pero lo de cómodo lo tendremos que comprobar en la noche

La última parte me la susurro al oído, pero eso no evito que me sonrojara.

-Black, por favor compórtate, estamos en publico

-Sabes que me encanta que me llames por mi apellido, ¿no Salem?

Si, así es. Nessi Salem, ¿Qué les parece?

-Am… tomando en cuenta que solo te lo digo en… tu sabes cuándo, si sé que te gusta que te llame así.

Eso provoco una carcajada de parte de Jake.

-Salem por favor compórtate que estamos en público

Llegamos a casa y me dedique a hacer la comida.

A la hora de la cena note a Jacob muy callado y serio

-Amor, ¿estás bien?-Le pregunte preocupada

-Si nena, lo siento si te preocupe, es que estoy muy cansado-Respondió con una medio sonrisa, por suerte sabía qué hacer para animarlo

Me levante de la mesa son una sonrisa picara en mi rostro

-Bueno seños Black, ha estado bajo mucha presión con los entrenamientos. Cuando guste sabe que puede recibir masajes gratis en mi consultorio privado- Dije entrando a nuestra habitación.

Sabía lo que seguía a continuación, y no me equivoque, en cosa de segundos ambos estábamos cayendo sobre la cama con carcajadas revoloteando por todo el cuarto

-Te amo Jacob- Le dije cuando estaba a punto de llorar por lo hermoso del momento

-Yo también te amo Nessi

"_Yo también te amo Nessi_" Estas palabras giraban por toda mi cabeza, casi no pude dormir anoche por la culpabilidad que sentía, era cuantían de tiempo para que Jacob supiera todo, si no lo sabía hasta ahora era por puro milagro, y prefería decirle la verdad yo, que se enterara por otra parte.

Estaba sentada en el sofá nuevo en la sala viendo un poco de televisión.

-"_Tenemos informes que el Rey Edward quiere hacer un comunicado para la princesa"-_

Pero la persona que apareció en la tele no era para nada parecido a mi padre. Tenía unos círculos casi del todo negros alrededor de los ojos y su pelo estaba revuelto por todo el suero cabelludo, además de que una gran barba rasposa que parecía no haber sido tocada en días empeoraba la imagen de su rostro

"_Gracias Toner_"-Dijo mi papá-"_Bien. Rennesme, escucha. Sé que estos últimos días han sido de mucha presión para ti, se que eh sido muy incomprensible contigo, pero hija_- Aquí su voz se quebró- "_Si me estas escuchando, por favor vuelve a casa. Tu madre y yo estamos muy angustiados por ti ya casi en un mes. Rennesme de verdad lo siento, mi cielo, pero si vuelves, te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, te prometo que ya no te gritare ni te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Si no quieres seguir mis pasos no lo hagas, solo te pido que vuelvas a casa y que me perdones, carillo por favor"-_ Mi padre no pudo seguir por que las lagrimas casi lo avían ahogado y unas manos, estaba segura que las de mi madre, lo avían sacado de el área visible para los televidentes

_-"Bueno, gracias su majestad. Y estamos seguros que si su hija lo escucho…-_

Ya no pude seguir viendo esto. Avía destrozado a mi familia, les avía hecho daño, un daño enorme, les avía quitado casi hasta la vida de preocupación y todo por mi egoísmo.

Jamás debí salirme de mi casa, debí haber hablado con mi padre en son de paz y no tomar la salida más fácil en el momento más desesperado.

Tenía que volver y decirle toso esto, solo avía algo que me detenía. Mi Jake.

-Nessi. ¿Hay algo interesarte en la tele? Amor, Nessi- La vos de Jacob me saco de mi mente

-Perdón, lo siento no te escuche. Este…. No, no hay nada- Dije apresurándome a pararme- Jake, hay algo que te tengo que decir. Veras es que, es algo loco

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, nena. Lo sabes- Dijo tomándome las manos

-Muy bien. Yo soy…

-Emm… Nesi ¿por qué hay una foto tuya en la tele?

Y aquí fue cuando todo se derrumbo.


	12. Eres la princesa?

Capitulo 10 ¿Eres la princesa?

-Emm… Nessi ¿por qué hay una foto tuya en la tele?

-Jake. Escúchame, yo…

-Es la noticia de la princesa esa ¿no? Todos en los entrenamientos hablan de lo mismo. ¿Pero qué hace una foto tuya hay?

-Bueno- Tome aire, mucho aire. -Jacob, yo soy la princesa- Dije al fin

-No. La princesa se llama Rennesme Cullen. Y tú eres Nessi Salem. ¿No?

Lo hoy algo desesperado y como no, si la persona que decía amarlo era un engaño

-Jacob, lo siento de verdad

-No, no, no. Tu eres Nessi Salem, mi novia… tú eres… eres.

-Jake. Mi verdadero nombre es Rnennesme Carlie Cullen, soy la princesa perdida…- Aquí me sentí la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra- Te mentí

-Claro,- Dijo enojado- Osea que todo es una mentira ¿no?

-Solo algunas cosas

-¿Cómo? ¡Todo es una mentira Nessi, o Rennesme o quien quiera que seas. Me mentiste, eres una vil mentirosa!

Cada palabra era como una cuchilla clavada en mi corazón, todo me estaba matando poco a poco

-¡No! Jacob yo fui sincera contigo en el hecho de que te amo, estas 3 semanas han sido como el cielo para mí. Jamás avía sido tan feliz. Pero…

-pero aun así decidiste mentirme- Me interrumpió.

-Tú no sabes lo que es no ser tu misma, ser lo que otros quieren que seas. Ser "perfecta" cuando lo único que quieres es ser normal. Por favor Jacob. Cuando estoy contigo soy exactamente lo que quiero ser: normal.

-Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez estas bajo mucha precio. Pero no tenias por que mentirme

-Tenía planeado decírtelo, de verdad. Pero quería que alguien me quisiera por ser yo. No por ser la princesa. Quería ser normal

-Todo se trata de eso ¿no? De ser normal. Tú hubieras podido ser normal con cualquier otro chico, para eso no me ocupas a mi- Dijo muy resentido

Yo sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a partir en mil pedazos. Que en verdad estaba perdida

-Si es cierto. Hubiera sido normal con cualquier chico. Pero cuando te conocí, cuando te trate, me di cuenta de que no quería a cualquier chico. Te quería a ti, solo a ti, Jake.

-Creo que quieres muchas cosas ¿No te parece?- Se arre cargó en el respaldo del sillón y bajo la cabeza. Persia muy cansado, como si un gran peso lo hubiera aplastado. –Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas Rennesme.

-Jacob, por favor no- Tenia que suplicarle y hacerle ver mis motivos- Solo por favor escúchame un minuto y…

-Ya te escuche, Rennesme. Y lo que dijiste… mira… yo, tu…- se volteo para verme a la cara y pude ver un gran dolor y una gran pena en su cara- Ya no confió en ti. Ya no te puedo creer nada de lo que me digas. Así que por favor, vete de mi casa Rennesme

Sentí como cada una de las pequeñas partes de mi corazón se iban despegando poco a poco, hasta dejar un hueco en donde antes se encontraba un muy fuerte y palpitante corazón.

Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres- Fui a la habitación a recoger las pocas cosas que me avía comprado a lo largo de las 3 semanas y cuando Salí Jacob estaba con las manos sobre la barrita de la cocina y la cabeza agachada- Ya me voy- Le dije yendo hacia la puerta

-Nessi

-¿Sí?- Pregunte esperanzada

-Las llaves por favor- Me dijo extendiéndome la mano derecha

Sin reproche le di las llaves y me gire dirigiéndome de nuevo a la puerta.

-Adiós Jake. Te amo- y sin más, salí de la casa y de su vida… para siempre.


	13. Vuelta a la realidad

Capítulo 11. De vuelta a la realidad

Llegue a la acera que rodeaba el área de los departamentos y al poco tiempo un taxi se orilló y yo subí a el

-Calle Real y 10° por favor- en realidad el palacio estaba por la 15° pero tampoco le iba a pedir al conductor que me dejara frente a él.

Si en algún momento el conductor se dio cuenta de quién era, yo no me percate de nada. Todo el camino fue en silencio, lo cual agradecí mucho, tenía mucho que pensar.

¿Cómo le iba a decir a mis padres que me fui de la casa para estar con mi novio, al cual solo avía visto dos beses?

¿Cómo sería el reencuentro con mi padre?

- Calle Real y 10°- Dijo el chofer del taxi

-Gracias- me baje asegurándome de que la capucha me tapara por completo el rostro, no quería que viera mis ojos hinchados

Al llegar al plació simplemente mostré mi rostro a la cámara de seguridad incrustada en el piral de la puerta de acceso para que Ramón me dejara entrar

-¡Princesa! Oh por Dios, como nos ha tenido preocupados a todos, pase le abriré la puerta.

Yo me quede en silencio y sin más, entre a el enorme jardín y me dirigí a mi casa.

Al entrar me dirija directamente a la sala donde encontré a mi padre casi pegado al teléfono y a un grupo de personas, investigadores supuse, alrededor de él y a mi madre siendo consolada por mi tío Jasper, quienes estaban en el mini bar en la parte trasera de la sala. Nadie se avía dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que hable.

-Hola- Dije

-Renessme- Sollozó mi madre

De pronto mi madre corrió hacia mí y me abrazo tan fuerte que me sofocó.

-Mi niña, mi bebé- sollozaba mientras me acariciaba el pelo- estas bien, estas en casa otra vez

-Mamá. Como te extrañe- Le dije mientras me sujetaba fuertemente a su cintura

Mi papá seguía estático, pero se avía levantado de la silla que estaba frente la mesita en donde estaba el teléfono. Los investigadores estaban tomando sus últimas pertenencias y mi tío se avía salido de la sala, supongo que quería darnos un poco de intimidad

-Edward, mira, nuestra hija volvió- Dijo mi madre

En eso mi padre reacciono y corrió la poca distancia hacia nosotras -Rennesme, que bueno es verte otra vez mi niña

Nos abrazamos entre lagrimas y risas de parte de los tres, me sentía muy bien y muy feliz de es estar en casa de vuelta, esto mi ayudaba a olvidarme del dolor que traía.

-Papá, mamá, tenemos que hablar.

-Ósea que estuviste con ese chico estas 3 semanas- Pregunto mi madre, una vez que le avía contado toda la historia… bueno no toda la historia… omití cosas que no tolerarían sus oídos de padres protectores

-Sí. No saben cómo lamento el no haberles hablado y a verles preocupado tanto. Pero tenía miedo de que no me quisiera por ser Nessi Salem, sino por Rennesme, la princesa.

-Bueno, según lo que nos dijiste, primero te presentaste con un apellido y luego otro, ¿Salem, no? Bueno si no se dio cuenta de eso es porque enserio te quería

-No avía pensado en eso. Tal vez tengas razón- Conteste

-Claro que la tengo, soy tu padre- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Era ciento, no debí irme de mi casa. Huir de mi deber, por más que lo odiase, n resolvería nada, sin embargo tenia a mi familia con migo, y eso hacía que el ser princesa fuera más tolerante. De ahora en adelante no renegaría me mi herencia, sino que levantaría la frente y aria que todos, en especial mis padre, estuvieran orgullosos de mi. La princesa Rennesme Carlie Cullen; futura reina de esta nación.


	14. Sacrificios

Cap. 12. Sacrificios

"_Y ahora con ustedes, su alteza la Princesa Rennesme Carlie Cullen."_

Me quede parada sin moverme por un momento, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero debió ser mucho ya que mi mamá entro a buscarme

-Rennesme, ¿algún problema, cariño?- Me pregunto con la cara de preocupación

-Mamá, ¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si no soy una buena reina?

A esto mi madre se quedo callada unos instantes y luego prosiguió- Te gusta estar aquí Rennesme? Sinceramente- Yo solo me limite a negar con la cabeza

-Es mi deber- Continúe

-Entonces serás la mejor reina de esta nación

Yo mire a mi madre muy confundida

-¿Te eh contado de la primera vez que tu padre te vio?- Nuevamente solo negué-¿Savias que fueron dos semanas después de que nacieras?

Yo la mire con sorpresa, ¿dos semanas después? ¿Por qué?

-Tú te adelantaste un mes más de lo esperado y tu padre estaba en el país vecino resolviendo unos asuntos de negociaciones con ello, cuando entre en labor de parto me tomo por sorpresa y bueno, pensé que tu padre podría llegar, pero después de que me dieran la hora de entrada a la sala de parto me di cuenta de que no podía, era muy injusto, así que llame a tu padre y le dije que se quedara allá, que era importante ese tratado. Fue muy difícil convencerlo, sabes lo terco que es cuando se trata de nosotras- Me dijo, y una sonrisa se asomo por su boca- Él insistía en querer regresar, pero entonces le recode que como hermano del rey debía tener a la nación por delante, y en algunas ocasiones, delante de ti y de mi. Cuando regreso, dos semanas después, lo primero que hizo fue rogar por ver a su pequeña, se quedo todo el día encerrado en tu habitación, viendo como dormías, bañándote, cambiándote, no se quería perder nada de lo que te pasaba. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Desde ese instante trato de no separarse de ti amenos que fuera extremadamente necesario. Tiempo después recibió una conmemoración por su dedicación, ¿Entiendes Rennesme? Tu papá fue conmemorado por hacer un sacrificio. Los reyes de verdad, lo mejores, son los que se sacrifican por su nación. Y tu te sacrificaste.

Yo me quede completamente sorprendida. Pero mi mamá tenia razón- Mandare que te nombren ¿de acuerdo?- Esta vez asentí. Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la salida, cuando estaba pasando por la puerta del enorme salón, me dedico una sonrisa- Lo harás bien, pequeña. Después de todo, eres una Cullen.

Poco después pude oír al presentador decir:

"_Y ahora con ustedes, su alteza la Princesa Rennesme Carlie Cullen."_

Y con esto, entre al salón.


	15. Baile Real

Cap. 13 Baile Real

-Mi querida Rennesme. Qué bueno que te veo, tienes que bailar con tu padre como es la tradición- Me dijo mi tía Rose en cuanto me vio.

-Lo sé tía. ¿Dónde está él?

-En la pista de baile, esperándote-

-Ok. Gracias tía.

Conforme me acercaba a la pista todos se me quedaban viendo, para entonces el tema de mi desaparición ya era todo un mito. Unos decían que me avía escapado para irme con algún novio con quien mi padre no me permitía estar, otros decían que ese novio era un drogadicto y que me avía ido con él y su pandilla por ahí. Pero ningún rumor se acercaba a la realidad.

-Hola papá- Dije cuando lo encontré, estaba de espaldas a mí y cuando volteo me sorprendió verlo con un antifaz. Me sonrió y me entrego uno blanco con diamantes azul turquesa alrededor del contorno que combinaba perfecto con mi vestido, azul turquesa que llegaba hasta las rodillas, era muy ampón y tenía el pecho con diamantes blancos.

-Nos pusimos de acuerdo y ahora es una fiesta de antifaces- Me explico con una sonrisa.- Bueno, ¿bailas con migo?

-Claro que si papá- le respondí

-¿Rennnesme…? hija, ¿me podrías perdonar... por todo lo que te hice?

-No papá, tus tenias razón, debía madurar y tomar mi lugar a la cabeza de la familia. Es mi deber

-No hija, eso no es justo. Prométeme que pase lo que pase. Siempre escucharas a tu corazón. –Yo solo asentí- Debí darme cuenta que esto del reinado no era lo tuyo, pero supongo que como a mí no me importo convertirme en rey…- solo se encogió de hombros.

-Así que, tienes novio ¿he?- Dijo cambiando de tema

-Bueno… tenia- La mención de Jacob me entristeció un poco… bueno, bastante- pero si- continúe - tenia novio

-Pues cuando lo veas, dile que le doy las gracias

Eso me dejo completamente fuera de combate- ¿La gracias por qué, papá?- Mi padre me veía como si hubiera dicho la cosa más obvia del mundo

-¿Cómo qué porque? Primero te da un techo cuando más lo necesitabas, te apoyó en los momentos malos, y por si fuera poco, te quiere mucho. Aunque ese último no es muy difícil de conseguir tratándose de ti- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Oh, si tan solo fuera cierto.- La próxima vez que lo veamos le tendré que dar las gracias

-Papá, Jake me odia. Dudo mucho que vuelva a verme, mucho menos hablarme.- pero mi padre no pareció escucharme, me mira con… adoración.

-Mi pequeña Renneme. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de que ya no eras una niña?- Me tomo el rostro con sus dos manos; para entonces ya no estábamos bailando, pero no me di cuenta.- Supongo… supongo que mis celos paternales te hacían ver como una niña.

-Papá, yo siempre seré tu niña, solo quiero un poco de libertad.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo. Perdóname pequeña- Me dijo mi padre- No seas tan dura con él.

Después me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, me dejo hay sola en medio de la pista.

¿No seas tan dura con él? ¿A qué se refería?

No lo entendí hasta que volteé mi rostro hacia la pista de nuevo. Ahí estaba, tenía que estar soñando. Era el

Era mi Jake.

Lo siento chicos, se que los he dejado un poco abandonados últimamente, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y podre actualizar mas seguido :D


	16. Mi gravedad

Capitulo 14. Mi Gravedad.

Mi Jake

No podía creer que estaba aquí. Caminando hacia mí.

Tan guapo, ni siquiera su antifaz podía opacar su perfección, no, era todo lo contrario.

-Hola- Me dijo

-Hola Jacob. ¿Coma estas?- No sé cómo, pero las palabras simplemente salieron de mi boca, aun que por dentro estaba temblando.

-Bien- Me ofreció su mano derecha y pregunto- ¿Quieres bailar con migo?

-Claro que si- Dije muy confundida. ¿Acaso ya no estaba enojado?

Comenzamos a bailar en círculos y de inmediato toda la sala desapareció, todo, solo estábamos e y yo.

-¿Y como te ah tratado la realeza?- Pregunto muy calmado

Ya no aguantaba más. Tenía que saber si me avía perdonado o solo se estaba burlando de mí.

-Oye no me lo tomes a mal, me encanta que estés aquí, pero, ¿Por qué volviste?-Dije muy decidida.

Su rostro se mostro serio al instante.

-¿Te pare si salimos al jardín?- Me pregunto, yo solo asentí y deje que me guiara por la puerta hasta el jardín trasero. ¿Esperen? ¿Cómo savia donde estaba el jardín?

Llegamos a la parte de las rosas blancas, m parte favorita del jardín, y nos sentamos un una banca de mármol.

-Escucha Rennesme, se que te debe parecer raro que este aquí, sobre todo después de… tu sabes- Me dijo algo…. ¿Nervioso?- Pero enserio lo siento mucho-

¿Qué?

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú me pides disculpas? Jake, fui yo quien mintió. Yo no te dije que era la princesa- dije con nostalgia

-Si- contesto- Pero fui yo el que no quiso escuchar Rennesme. Por eso, lo siento.

-Pero… bueno, estabas en tu derecho de enojarte con migo

-Rennesme, yo debí escucharte, es solo que el que me dijeras que eres la princesa… sentí que nos separábamos mucho. Tú eres de la realeza, te casas con otros príncipes, y yo no lo soy.

¿Eso era lo que le hizo enojar?

-Oh Jacob. Primeo: no me caso con príncipes, en todo caso solo me casaría con uno; segundo, hace ayos que esa ley ya se declaro como antigua y absurda. Yo jamás me casaría con alguien por conveniencia, fuera de la clase que sea. Y mi papá tampoco lo permitiría.

-Tu padre es un hombre admirable- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Tu cuando conociste a mi papá?

-Vine a hablar con el ase unos 3 días, después de que él me fue a buscarme a mi departamento- dijo muy tranquilo

-¿Mi padre cuando fue a buscarte?- Pregunte confundida y sorprendida.

-Cuando quiso conocer al novio de su hija.


	17. mi Gravedad II

Mi gravedad II

PoV Jacob

-¿Por qué mi papá fue a buscarte? ¿Te dijo algo malo?- Rennesme cada vez estaba más impresionada que temía que se fuera a desmallar

-No. Fue una plática más bien… pasiva- Respondí

Flash Back

Estaba en mi departamento viendo mi nuevo sofá que aviamos comprado mi Nessi y yo.

Nessi, como la extrañaba.

Avía sido un estúpido por confiar en ella, en creer que avía sido sincera.

¡Una princesa!, ¡me avía enamorado de una princesa!

Y si me mintió en eso, ¿en que más no lo abra hecho? No podía confiar en ella de nuevo.

Estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando escuche que tocaba a la puerta y al abrirla m tope con una pareja vestida de la manera más extraña. ¿Él tipo tenía un león en el hombro?

-Buenas noches- Dijo él hombre

-Lo siento aquí no es la fiesta de disfraces- Conteste

Por lo visto dije algo malo porque al parecer el tipo se ofendió.

La mujer rápidamente se puso tensa y le tomo el hombro diciendo:

-Ella dijo que era extranjero, no nos conoce-

¿Ella? ¡Nessi!

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Ustedes son los padres de Nessi? ¿Los Reyes?

-Si- Contesto el hombre en tono severo y serio- Somos los padres de Rennesme- Hizo énfasis en la ultima parte, seguramente a propósito.

_¡Ups!_

-Bueno, pasen- Les ofrecí

Sin embargo ellos solo se dedicaron una mirada y después de una sonrisa y un "_No seas tan duro"_ de parte de ella, la Reyna se dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi vista

¡Esperen!, ¿No seas tan duro?

Eso no me gustaba nada.

-¿Ella no se queda?- Le pregunte al hombre

-No- Contesto- Quiere darnos un poco de espacio para que podamos hablar tranquilamente

-¿Hablar de qué?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien- me dijo- De Rennesme

No quería ser grosero y decirle lo que pensaba de su hija, pero tampoco quería hablar de ella.

-¿Le parece si pasa y toma asiento?-Una vez que él se sentó continúe.- Yo no tengo por qué hablar de Ness… Rennesme- Le respondí

-Claro que sí. Mira, sé que mi hija te mintió. Pero también sé que no lo hizo con mala intención. Ella nunca ah querido ser princesa. Si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes.- El tono en el que decía las cosas era más lastimero y con melancolía- No sé cómo no me di cuenta. Para mí es un privilegio y un honor ser Rey y representar a mi país, pero para mi hija no. Y debí a verlo entendido antes.

El me volteo a ver- Escucha, entiendo que estés enojado con Rennesme por no decirte quien es, pero tú debes entender que ella lo que menos quería era recordar que era la princesa. Para ella ser de la realeza es un castigo cruel, es por eso que no te dijo quien era- Concluyo

Eso me dejaba las cosas muy claras, si yo fuera una persona que no quisiera ser, también aria todo lo que pudiese para no serlo.

-Pero no tenia por que mentirme- Renegué

-Comprendo que estés enojado, pero, piénsalo, ¿qué arias tu si estuvieras en su lugar? Toma- El se levanto del sillón y me ofreció una clase de sobre.- Por si cambias de opinión, es una invitación al baile real que se dará este próximo sábado como bienvenida a Rennesme.

Fin de Flash Back

-Entises si estás aquí, ¿es porque me perdonaste?- Me pregunto Nessi

No le respondí, simplemente hice algo que me moría por hacer desde que se fue de mi casa y de mi vida, algo que si no hacía en esos momentos moriría.

Simplemente la bese.


	18. Mi gravedad III

Mi gravedad III

Gracias a Dios Nessi correspondió a mi beso, me siento tan bien con ella entre mis brazos, con mis labios en los suyos.

De pronto se alejo y en su rostro no estaba la sonrisa que esperaba, si no seriedad y miedo, mucho miedo.

-Jake, necesito que me respondas. No quiero que me beses y luego te vayas.

-Nessi, entiendo que me hallas ocultado tú puesto en el trono, pero yo me enamore de ti, de Nessi, de la dulce y traviesa Nessi, la chica que conocí en un bar; no de un puesto, no me importa que seas, si no quien seas.-Ella me vio seria y me dijo:

-Yo soy Rennesme Carlie Cullen, princesa de esta nación, y la chica que entro a un bar y se enamoro de ti.

Una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios, ahora estaba más seguro que nunca.

-Y eso es todo lo que necesito- dije y después la seguí besando

¿Cómo supiste de la banca del jardín? Me pregunto mi chica cuando aviamos regresado al salón y bailábamos un vals lento

-Tu papa me lo dijo.

Eres la primera persona que conozco que le gusta a su suegro- Me dijo entre risas

-Jajá. Que graciosita- le respondí

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo- le asegure- Pero es más que eso, eres algo vital para mi, eres como el aire, eres lo único que me mantiene atado a la tierra, eres mi gravedad.

Ok se que esta peque, este es el 1/2 capi que les prometí, ahora vienen los largos, y uno de ellos es POV Edward :D

Se acercan cosas emocionantes D:


	19. Papá y yo! momento incomodo

Papá y yo!... Momento incomodo

De a ver sabido que un baile real era tan divertido abría asistido a uno hace mucho tiempo... ¿a quién engaño? Ese baile fue sensacional solo porque Jacob estuvo en el, mi Jake.  
Pasamos el resto de la noche con baladas lentas y besándonos, como amaba besarlo.  
Aun me impresiono al recordarlo que me dijo respecto a mi papa', digo, no es que mi papa fuera celoso con migo en el tema de los novios (¿El que nunca allá tenido uno tendría algo que ver? En fin), pero el hecho de que allá ido a hablar con Jacob parque me perdonara me tenía realmente impresionada.  
Después del baile seguía en su faceta de padre celoso; apenas lo recuerdo me da risa.

-Fash Back-  
Estábamos recorriendo el pasillo de las habitaciones del castillo, mis padres Iván enfrente de nosotros tomados de la mano como siempre, me encantaba verlos así era increíble que a pesar de llevar años de casados siguieran tratándose como si fuesen novios, de pronto mi padre se detuvo en una puerta que no daba a su habitación ni a la mía.  
-Esta será tu habitación Jacob-  
¡Oh, no!  
-¿Mi habitación?-Pregunto mi chico  
-Si tu habitación- Mi padre lo miro como si Jake fuera un vándalo y mi padre un oficial- ¿Algún problema?  
-No. Ninguno- ¡Bien! Puntos extra para mi Jake  
-Bien- Respondió mi padre  
Jacob se voltio hacia mí y después de un beso en la mejilla y un "buenas noches" atravesó esa puerta.

-Fin Fash Back-

-¿En qué piensas? - Me pregunto Jacob devolviéndome a la realidad

-En nada- Estábamos sentados en la sombra de un árbol por los jardines del palacio, yo entre sus piernas.

-¿Ya viste? Una semana y ya soy toda una celebridad- Me dijo poniendo el periódico en mis piernas.

En primera plana salía una doto de nosotros dos comiendo un helado en una plaza conocida del reino y con el titulo que decía "LA Princesa y su nuevo novio"

-Cierto- Corrobore -Ya eres todo un famoso. Oye, ya no me necesitas para nada, ahora que tienes fama no me necesitaras para nada. Terminaras con migo ¿verdad?- Le pregunte fingiendo indignación.

-Pero como crees, caro que no, no solo te quiero por tu fama, ¿sabes? ¿Qué pasa con tu dinero, tu posición social, y tu nada pequeña herencia? Eso también es importante- Me respondió bromeando

-Además de tu corazón, eso es lo que más me importa.- Tomo mi barbilla con dos dedos y movió mi cabeza hacia atrás y me beso.

¡Oh Dios!

Esos labios me volvían loca.

Estaba olvidando donde estábamos cuando un carraspeo nos interrumpió.

-Disculpe princesa, pero su padre desea hablar con usted-Me dijo Sue, mi nana  
-Bien, ya voy Sue-

Me separe de mi chico y seguí a mi nana por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de música.

-¿Sabes para que me quiere mi papá nana?

-No, cariño. Pero no creo que sea malo Llegamos al salón y se alejo de la puerta.

-Gracias Sue- Ella me respondió con una sonrisa y luego se fue.

Mi papá estaba sentado en el piano tocando una canción que compusimos los dos a mis tres años

-¿Querías hablarme papá?-No me respondió, solo palmeo el taburete para que me sentara a su lado.

Me senté y lo acompañe en la canción.

-¿Como estas?-Me pregunto sin dejar de tocar.

-Mm... Pues bien-Respondí extrañada por su pregunta

-Te trata bien, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? Ah, Jacob, si me trata bien- ¿Estaba otra vez en su papel de papá celoso?

-Y, ¿Se protegen?- En ese momento deje de tocar el piano y volteé a verlo

-¿Cómo?- Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-Cuando tienen sexo, ¿Se protegen?- Dejo de tocar y volteo a verme

¡Por Dios! ¡Pero qué directo!

-¡Papá!

-¿Qué? Soy tu padre y debo saber de esto-

-¡Ay Dios! Preferiría hablar de esto con mamá

-Soy tu padre Rennesme. Quiero saber si estás bien- Me dijo serio y creo que in poco preocupado.

Solo a mí me podía pasar esto

-De acuerdo.- Dije resignada- Escucha, si, nos protegemos, y si papá, si me trata bien ¡Por favor, que me trague la tierra!

-Bien. Sé que es un buen chico, pero a veces las cosas salen mal sin que los dos quieran. Solo recuerda que siempre estaremos para ti.

-Bien- Le dije con una sonrisa- Gracias papi- Me acerque y lo abrase fuertemente Hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía así a mi padre, y creo que el que se lo dijera ahora lo calmo un poco

-¿Sabes que me cuesta aceptar que ya creciste?

-¿Enserio? No me di cuenta- Respondí con sarcasmo y ambos reímos

-Te quiero mi niña

-Yo también te quiero Duramos un rato abrazados hasta que un mozo se asomo por la puerta

-Majestad, lo necesitan en estudio Eso no me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió era que en su rostro estaba realmente palido.


End file.
